Brandon
|weapon = |origin = Eraklyon |relationship = |cartoon = An Unexpected Event |comic = #2: The Secrets of Alfea |game = Winx Club |italian = |cinelume = Mark Hauser |4kids = Greg Abbey |nick = Adam Gregory |duart = Jake Paque |pshow = Luca Peruzzi (2005) Davide Leso (2006) |ice = Marco Togni |gallery = Yes}}Squire Brandon is Sky's squire and bodyguard, a great swordsman and his best friend. He is also Stella's fiancé. In Season 1, he introduced himself as "Prince Sky" but his lie is later admitted, and continued to go by his real name, Brandon. Appearance |-|Civilian= Brandon is a young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. Brandon seems to be somewhat superficial, placing a considerable amount of concern on his appearance, but is also outdoorsy and athletic. ﻿In Season 1, Brandon wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot. This was under a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown dress shoes. In Season 2 and Season 3, Brandon is shown wearing a red and blue midriff shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket. Brandon posing.jpg|Season 1 Civilian Outfit ~Brandon Civilian~.jpg|Season 2 and 3 Civilian Outfit 193px-Brandon_2.png|Seasons 4, 5, 6, and 7 Civilian Outfit. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Brandon wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform while on missions. The jewel clasp on his cape is green. Brandon with arms folded.jpg |-|Fire Dance= |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a dark green diamond colored gem. Brandon.png |-|Wedding Outfit= He wears a dark blue vest with a red rose near the left chest. His cravat is green. Specialists Wedding Outfit.jpg Personality Brandon is a fun-loving, caring and a very gentle, kind spirited guy. He excels in sports and enjoys working on his motor bike. Brandon is also an incorrigible flirt, as was shown in "The Show Must Go On!" when he not only flirted with two visiting witches, but also with a fairy-disguised Stormy. He is also quite the smooth talker, able to convince two potential female customers to hang out at the Frutti Music Bar (which also led Sky to mock him). However, Brandon is a very loyal and protective person, both to the person he loves and to the friends he treasures. He is a calm and collected person and rarely acts impulsively, unlike his friends, Riven and Sky. Brandon does give people chances when they had wronged him but if there is no improvement he does not bother with them anymore. Nonetheless, he is also forgiving, shown when Riven apologized for his actions. Despite his calm and collected demeanor, Brandon can be brutally honest especially when angered or disappointed. At the same time, he is also patient and will voice his opinions in sensitive situations when needed. Such as when Musa and Riven were arguing in the Wildlands, he emphasizes and comforts Musa but also reminds her to take action and have courage. Brandon has on multiple occasions expressed (and shown) his passion for fitness, as well as being stylish (mentioning fashion products to Timmy). He is also expressive and a bit of a worrywart. Pre-Series Brandon is Prince Sky's best friend and squire. Due to the constant threats from Yoshinoya, he was sent with Sky to Red Fountain for both education and to act as Sky's personal bodyguard. For an extra safety precaution, prior to entering Red Fountain, he switched identities with Sky. At an unknown time, Timmy and Riven would come to learn of their identity switching, though it is uncertain rather they were told by Brandon or Sky, or they had found out on their own. He had also met Stella during her first year at Alfea before the latter was expelled. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Brandon and his team were called by Stella to help deal with the hunting troll on Earth, as it was clear to the latter that they were losing the battle between Knut and his minions. He is then introduced to Bloom by Stella. His teammates were on rather shaky ends with each other. Though they were okay with one another they were prone to lots of arguments; affirmed by Sky himself. Their teamwork is put to the test in "The Black-Mud Swamp" when their ship crashed into Black Mud Swamp while transporting the hunting troll. The troll had broken free from its imprisonment and is now wondering about the swamp, putting the fairies in danger. He and his team try to track it down but run into a series of problems, such as getting strangled by plants, jumping across a moving pond caused by a whirlpool (which almost drown Riven), and their failed attempt to subdue the troll and return it to its cell. Although they had lost the troll, they (especially Brandon and Riven) were able to work things out and when they returned to Red Fountain, they all felt as though they were truly part of a team. Over the course of this season, Brandon had to deal with protecting Sky, learning to become a great warrior, Riven's behavior and decision to leave their team while becoming "friends" with the Trix. His attraction for Stella also continued to grow alongside his friendship with his teammates and the Winx. However, his relationship with Stella would shatter as both Stella and Bloom later find out that Sky and Brandon had deceived them in "Secrets Within Secrets" when Bloom accuses Sky's fiancée, Diaspro, of being one of the Trix in disguise. When his monarch, King Erendor angrily called for Brandon, the latter responded quickly and knelt before his king as he gets yelled at for failure to protect the Crown Prince. He is unaware that Stella had witnessed all of this but eventually learns of it as she stops talking to him for a while. But trouble was brewing and once the Trix got a hold of the Dragon's Flame, they waged war on Magix to prove their might and power. Brandon, alongside his classmates and teachers, fought bravely against the Trix's army. But the Trix was proven to be too powerful and they all had to seek refugee at Alfea. He, Timmy and Sky were then sent to Domino to retrieve the Winx from their mission to learn about Bloom's heritage and destiny. Luckily, the trio arrived just in time because the girls were almost overpowered by the Ice Crabs and the Snow Monster. Since returning to Alfea, the war between the forces of Evil rages on with the Trix having the upper hand. Brandon and Sky become part of Bloom's plan to regain her powers. She plans to go to Cloud Tower and get the Dragon's Flame back with Stella and the reformed Knut, who serves as their guide to the school. While in the underground tunnel, Brandon is finally questioned by Stella about his true origins. He is completely honest with her but they will have to discuss of their relationship at a more opportune time. When Knut had found the wrong way to Cloud Tower (the dumpster), he is reunited with Riven. Although shocked at his sudden appearance, he is happy to have him back and forgives him for all he had said and done. After getting inside the school, he and Riven go and free Griffin and the witches. But as everyone makes their escape through the portal Griffin had conjured up, leading to Alfea, the Trix's army catches up to them. Although not wanting to, Brandon, Stella, Knut, Griffin and the witches are forced to leave while Bloom and Sky distract the monsters. Back at Alfea, he continues to fight in the war and when there was actual peace, he and Stella were able to talk properly. He apologizes to her and Stella forgives him, reasoning that even though her parents are the King and Queen of Solaria their relationship has been damaged, and thus, she could careless of his status. However, the final battle was just beginning, as the Trix march over to Alfea with their entire army. The battle begins and all seems lost until a bright and powerful stream of flame barricades the front entrance of Alfea. Bloom and Sky had returned and Brandon delightfully welcomes back his friend. The Trix are eventually defeated and sent to Lightrock Monastery. After a victorious battle everyone celebrates. While enjoying a meal with his friends at the table, he and Stella have established a romantic relationship. |-|Season 2= During Brandon's third year at school, there is more focus on his relationship with Stella. When the couple went to Darkar's Fortress along with Aisha, Bloom and Sky, they were split up since the girls' powers do not work very well the deeper underground they went. During a fight, Brandon fell off a cliff and Stella jumped after him, forgetting her powers did not work. They plunged into the river below. Brandon tried to save them both with his bow, but the line snapped. While they were being pulled in further into the water, Stella yelled at Brandon "Don't let go!". They were later found by Sponsus, and they were still holding hands. Sponsus transported them both to Downland. While there, Princess Amentia fell in love with Brandon because of his "perfectly symmetrical features" and decided to marry him. When Brandon refused, she threatened to keep Stella in Downland. With no choice, Brandon agreed to marry her. Stella escaped, and found more sunlight to restore her energy. She then teleported to find help from Sky, Bloom, and Aisha. Brandon confessed his love to Stella who cried at their love ending, but in the end with help from Amore and her enchanted flowers, he was set free. In the season's end, Brandon had to go ask for Princess Amentia if she could assist them in defeating Darkar. She then proposes a duel, and if Brandon won, she would help him. They win, and so, in the end, they defeated Darkar and he and Stella are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= Brandon and Stella are still going strong at the beginning of the Winx's third year of school. Brandon did go to Stella's princess ball where he planned on giving her a special gift. His plans changed when Chimera and Season 3]]casts a spell on Stella, turning her into a giant frog-like monster. He apparently does not see her as a monster because of some magic cast by Flora allowing him to only see Stella's "inner beauty." Later, though, the magic wears off as they are headed out to find the Mirror of Truth. When Stella is upset after not being able to find the mirror, Brandon admits he has seen her monster form all along and states that it did not change anything. He still loved her and there he gave her the special gift. At one point in the season, Diaspro casts a spell on Sky that turns him against the Winx girls and the Specialists. Being Sky's best friend, Brandon was compelled to stay behind and try helping Sky. Stella panics later when she has not heard from him in a while. But they do run into one another when the Winx went back to Eraklyon to try help Sky themselves. While trying to reason with his best friend, Brandon ends up locked up in the Eraklyon Prison after being deemed a traitor to his kingdom. He is later released by Sky after he comes to his senses. Brandon is also the one who helped Valtor after confusing him with a citizen in need. Valtor, after being freed, attacks the Specialists and kidnaps them. Later he uses them to try to trap the Winx girls by imbuing copies of them with the Spell of the Elements. Brandon's copy was made of the element water and tried to destroy Stella. The real Brandon was discovered by Helia, Nabu, Flora and Aisha, locked up in a cell. |-|Season 4= Brandon accompanies the Specialists to Earth where they are assigned to protect the Winx Club. There is one scene where Brandon is shown presenting a ring to Stella. It is unknown if Brandon was proposing to Stella or not. For a short while, Brandon and Stella had some issues involving Mitzi. Brandon rescues Mitzi after an accident. Mitzi sees Brandon and instantly wants him as her own. She kisses him on the cheek as she leaves, and Stella saw this. Stella misunderstood the situation and immediately concluded that Brandon was going out with another girl. This moment resulted in the two of them not talking to one another for a short while. Stella is still bothered every time she sees Mitzi openly flirting with Brandon. Brandon admits that Mitzi is starting to follow him around and always trying to get his attention. Their issue is later resolved and the two get along well for the rest of the season. |-|Season 5= Brandon and Stella have a generally good relationship throughout the beginning of Season 5. In the "Gem of Empathy", however, Stella had some growing up issues, resulting in a fight between them. It was later solved after Stella turned back from her three-year-old state, due from an age-changing spell she was attracted to. He was also seen when Stella was crying because her fashion show was a mess because of Kiko. In parts of this season, however, Stella is annoyed by what Brandon thinks of her designs, occasionally shutting him off, but they are still very close during the season. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Brandon and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne, unfortunately for him, his cape was tangled when Daphne tripped on the stairs. He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In "The Flying School", Brandon and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, Stella yelled extremely loud in order to notify Brandon of their arrival. The Guru asked Brandon who was the one with the "barbaric yell". When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Brandon was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In "Bloomix Power", After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Brandon, and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed the Treants. After that Stella was possessed by the magic mirror and tries to ally with Darcy, Brandon comes and Stella launches attacks which make his gun fly in the air and hit the mirror. The mirror falls down to the ground and shatters breaking the spell off of Stella. She sees Brandon unconscious. When he wakes up she says goodbye to him, after the crown was carried away by Darcy and goes to look for her in the Legendarium world. When Stella regains the crown, Brandon is still angry with Stella because of what happened and she is depressed but later reconciled with a party and even more decides not to be queen. Before they faced reconciled Gargantua and finally have their real date. After that, he assists in the attacks of witches in Alfea, and Daphne's wedding with Thoren. |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Brandon does not switch identities with Sky like he did in both of 4Kids and Cinélume versions. BrandonNick.png|Brandon in the first Special. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Brandon does not appear much in this special, but he does tell Sky to tell Bloom the real truth. He is then shown competing in the dragon show. |-|The Battle for Magix= Brandon accompanies Stella, Bloom, and Sky in order to help get Bloom's powers back from Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He is seen with the other Specialists and the Winx to defeat Lord Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= He and the Winx appear to find the secret of Domino that was frozen. He also helps to fight Mandragora's army. BrandonSLK.png|Brandon in the first movie. |-|Magical Adventure= He and the rest of the Specialists appear to defeat the Ancestral Witches with Oritel. BrandonMA.png|Brandon in the second movie. Skills Brandon is an excellent swordsman. He has two phantoblades. The first one is a big, double edged straight green broadsword that he uses commonly; this also shows that he is physically strong as the sword could be quite heavy considering he could use it to create a large fracture on the earth. His second one is a double bladed, also green phantoblade, that can be used as a throw-able weapon, or to deflect attacks. Like all Specialists, he is trained in martial arts, survival, maneuvering machinery, weaponry usage and dragon riding. Brandon also appears to be well versed in dealing with aggressive wild animals; shown when he effortlessly defended Stella and Aisha against them. He easily kicked a wild beast back and dispatching another with his sword, and swiftly cutting off a small wooden log to smash a hunting troll's face that knocked it out. In season 6, Brandon gains a new magical weapon called the laser staff. This staff allows for more impressive feats such as levitating falling objects and projecting strong gusts of wind. Trivia *Brandon has Old English origin and means "broom, gorse hill". *Before being forced to marry Amentia, it was revealed Brandon had been flirting with girls since his pre-teen years. *Brandon had once flirted with seventeen fairies and twelve witches, totaling 29 girls in one day. *When Stella found out that Brandon was a squire, she was really upset that Brandon lied to her and nearly broke up with him. They later reconcile. **In the comics, however, Stella and Brandon do break up. It was all due to Brandon being under the influence of a love potion that a witch from Cloud Tower named Shilly tricked him into drinking. Brandon later repairs his relationship with Stella after a guilty Shilly uses the antidote on him to see if he truly came to love her. This also makes Brandon the only one out of the Specialists to date a witch as he is dating a member of the Winx Club. *Brandon at his first appearance was 16 but Stella was 17 years old of age which means that Stella might be older than Brandon. *He and Sky are the strongest Specialists at Red Fountain. *In the Nickelodeon specials, he and Sky do not switch identities. *From the official Winx Club website (2008), Brandon's hobbies are climbing and he likes to work with engines. *His appearance is very similar to Ulrich Stern from Code Lyoko. Category:Winx Club Category:Specialists Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brandon Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Red Fountain Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Stella Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice